This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS To determine the safety and maximum tolerated dose (MTD) of CCL21 gene-modified DC (Ad-CCL21-DC) when administered as an intratumoral injection into a tumor site of patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) To determine the local and systemic biologic activity (i.e. generation of anti-tumor immune responses) of Ad-CCL21-DC when administered intratumorally to patients with advanced NSCLC To determine the clinical activity (i.e. reduction in tumor burden) of Ad-CCL21-DC when administered intratumorally to patients with advanced NSCLC.